Triple Axel
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: "Figure skating, really?" "Yep, hockey doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!" Dean, Sam and Cas set down to watch some of the Sochi 2014 Olympics.


_Title: Triple Axel  
>Characters: Dean, Sam, Cas<br>Genre: Humour  
>Rating: K+<br>Summary: "Figure skating, really?" "Yep, hockey doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!" Dean, Sam and Cas set down to watch some of the 2014 Olympics.  
>Notes: Me and my friend were keeping updated with the current Sochi standings and this idea popped in my head. Enjoy!<br>Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Supernatural, that right resides with Kripke and the CW network. _

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night at the bunker. There was a light and airy atmosphere as the three occupants busied themselves with preparations for the upcoming evening.<p>

Cas watched with interest as Sam meddled with his laptop that he had attached to a projector to shine on the giant screen they had hung up on the wall earlier. Their headquarters for the night was the library; after moving around some tables and chairs, they brought in a couch from one of the rooms to sit on with an abundance of pillows and blankets, along with a small table for drinks and snacks.

"Aha!" Sam exclaimed, flipping a switch on the projector to see it light up on the wall. Making sure none of the wires would trip them, he tinkered with the volume and set the video on full screen before giving Cas a thumbs up.

Settling into their seats, they waited for their last companion. Sam sat on the floor cross-legged with a blanket underneath him in front of the small table with his back against the couch, while Cas opted to sit on the leather furniture, sinking into the cushions.

"Alright! Who's ready to watch Russia get their asses kicked?"

Both Sam and Cas turned at the loud interruption, the former letting out a soft chuckle. Dean sauntered in, his arms full of popcorn, chips, m&m's, beer and a grin on his features. Setting everything down on the table, he quickly handed the other two a beer each and popped the cap off his own, lodging himself on the other side of the couch, his giant of a big brother between him and Cas.

He glanced up at the screen and scoffed, "Figure skating, really?"

Sam glanced at his watch and shrugged, "Yep, hockey doesn't start for another fifteen minutes!"

Dean huffed, pulling back a swig of his beer. Watching the pair of skaters glide across the ice he piped up, "S' hard to believe that's an actual Olympic sport."

Sam rolled his eyes from his position on the floor, reaching out to grab a handful of popcorn while making sure his brother didn't see the exasperated look on his face.

"I'm sure it takes a lot more work than you think."

"Hmm, just seems like they're dancing. But on ice."

The youngest Winchester fought the urge to roll his eyes again and took a sip of beer with the popcorn. "You do realize that would be a thousand times harder? Plus you can't even dance, Dean."

"Ah, shud up." He muttered good-naturedly, smacking his brother in the side with a pillow. Ignoring Sam's protest of "Hey!" with a laugh, he turned to the quiet angel sitting beside him.

"What do you think Cas?"

Said angel had his head tilted in his inquiring way as he watched the pair skate. "It's intriguing . The way they can train their bodies to glide so gracefully over the ice. It must take a lot of power and skill to achieve that sort of elegance," he admitted, picking at the label of the beer bottle rather than drinking it.

Dean turned back to the screen and watched as the duo simultaneously jumped into the air and twirled three times before landing without a hitch.

"That is pretty cool though," he muttered, grabbing a handful of chips.

Sam nudged his leg, "Told you so."

"Do I need to hit you again, Moose?"

Dean watched as his brother swiveled around with a scowl on his lips and he shrugged innocently.

"What? It's just a nickname. Hey, you could be Canada's mascot and cheer them on during the game!"

"Very funny," he deadpanned, tossing a piece of popcorn at his brother.

"I believe the game is starting," Cas intervened, slightly bemused at the pair of brothers. "But, the national animal for Canada is the beaver, not the moose."

Sam snickered, "Almost like a giant squirrel, eh?"

Dean glared at the younger Winchester, rounding on Cas. "Whose side are you on?"

"I thought we were cheering on Canada…" he asked confused, attention divided between the screen and his two companions.

Dean sighed as the ref on screen dropped the puck onto the ice, "Never mind, let's just watch the game."

The trio observed the hockey game with interest, Sam and Dean explaining various rules as the match progressed so Cas would understand. Cheering when Canada scored goals and grumbling when Russia scored. They were exceptionally loud and vocal when the Russian team was on a power-play.

"What the hell kind of penalty is that?" Dean roared.

Sam threw a hand up and gestured towards the screen, "He didn't even check that guy into the boards!"

Cas raised an amused eyebrow at the pair, but was secretly pleased. The brothers deserved some downtime and relaxation, even though hockey didn't seem to be anything of the sort. But when Canada scored the winning goal and the brothers hollered in delight, grinning without a care in the world, he knew it was worth it.


End file.
